Neon Colours of the Stratosphere
by Star.Splattered.Sky
Summary: Umbrella in hand, she glided in the air amongst the clouds, darting between the dragonflies. Careless, they'd murmur, but their beady eyes would glitter with amusement. At that moment, Sasuke knew he was in love.


AN: J'adore Steam-punk! I wanted to create this ethereal sort of universe for the two of them.

Ooo

He'd watch her dance, he'd watch her pray, he'd watch her because if he didn't she'd slip away.

Ooo

He first saw her when she was flying.

Umbrella in hand, she glided in the air amongst the clouds, darting between the large dragonflies. Careless, they'd murmur, but their beady eyes would glitter with amusement.

At that moment, he knew he was in love.

But he was a soldier, and his job was to ride neon centaurs and negotiate with scintillating butterflies that took pleasure on hitting on him. It was ironic, really; how his world was full of luminous colour, but his life only had shades of grey, while this girl lived the impoverished life covered in dirt and dust but lived all the colours of the rainbow.

Their first date was as eccentric as the girl with pink hair; Sakura was her name, and she lived in the shady side of town, where you slept with one eye open, 45 tucked safely under the pillow. Armed with her steam-punk goggles and cloak over a worn, lacy blouse, she vowed to teach him to dance.

They twirled in the streets, dancing without music but to the beat of their hearts.

Sasuke began to walk her home, like the perfect gentleman he was raised to be, before Sakura stopped.

"I don't want to go home."

And so she didn't; not to her own, at least, where there was never a moment of silence, the night filled with the sounds of her impecunious city.

Sasuke noted the brilliance in her voice, the carelessness in her actions, and vowed never to let her spirit fade.

Ooo

Their second date was dinner; he took her to the fanciest restaurant he knew of, not bothering to be surprised when she showed in a t-shirt, lavender shorts, beat-up Converse boots and an umbrella in hand. People around them stared, whispering.

"But he's an Uchiha! What is he doing with such a filthy thing?"

"Disgrace!"

"Wonder how much he pays for her."

Sasuke could only grin and dip Sakura before planting an intimate kiss on her lips, before using his tongue to delve deeper.

"Let them talk."

Sakura couldn't agree more.

Ooo

After a dinner of overly-public-displays-of-affection, Sakura suggested they look at the stars.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun; you're still my sunshine."

Sasuke took her to the mountainside, fear rising as an exuberant Sakura perched down in the cliff's edge.

"If you keep worrying, you'll get wrinkles. Just sit down!"

Cautiously, he placed himself next to his love. The look on her face was one of freedom; Sasuke liked to think he had set her free.

But of course, if she was free, then she could slip away.

That day, he vowed to never let her go.

Ooo

It became an unhealthy habit of his.

He wasn't stalking her, no. But he was drawn to her in an unexplainable way. He found himself making sure she got home okay after a day of floating through the clouds. Double checking that the man walking a few steps behind was not carrying a weapon. Ensuring that her doors were locked and windows closed.

It _was_ a little weird, how he was trying to protect her by following her, but she inspired him to be odd. He was taught in the military, went home to a dictatorship. Her presence reeked of liberty.

Slowly, as his world shifted from the authority of his responsibilities, to one where he had the slightest of say, she was becoming his entire world.

Ooo

He hadn't planned it.

His father had warned him he could not keep it up, his mother told him to follow his heart, Itachi told him that he already knew what to do, so asking was pretty much pointless.

Maybe he was drunk, maybe he was high, or maybe he was in love (which was basically the same as the formers).

On their third date, Sasuke proposed.

"Maybe later."

There was a sense of worry in her voice that did not suit her. She was not meant to be weighed down, least of all by a mere _man. _Sasuke did not want to be the reason Sakura faded. So he let her slide through his fingers like water and tears.

He hadn't seen Sakura since.

Ooo

He hadn't slept since he saw her.

Ooo

He hadn't eaten since she left.

Ooo

But then...

War broke out.

Sasuke fought. He fought the enemy, his treacherous heart, and the urge to search for the woman he loved.

Sasuke forgave, but...

Sasuke just couldn't forget.

Ooo

When the war ended, and his country came out stronger than ever, Sasuke finally went looking for her.

He wasn't surprised when he found her right where he first saw her. It was, after all, where she belonged.

Maybe she was an angel; she was definitely his. Clutching her umbrella, letting it propel her to heights beyond imaginable. Gasping for breathe through her thrilled giggles, shoving her wind-whipped hair behind her pierced ears. The picture of serenity. He wanted that kind of peace.

Oh God, he whispered. Oh, how I love her. Oh God, it hurts.

"Sasuke! C'mon-let's go get married!"

Sakura's voice cut through the traffic of butterflies and dragonflies and diamonds and everything else in between. Head turned, people stared, while Sakura grinned that careless grin of hers, hand stretched out. The lips that had been holding a cigarette stretched out into a small smile.

He reached and grabbed her hand. It was so small, so soft, so warm. It was what he wanted.

Of course, they didn't get married that day-Sasuke's mother would have had a cow, lamenting about always wanting a daughter and floral arrangements and a dress that would have cost more than Sakura's house. But Sasuke held her close, closer than warnings from his father or whispering of higher ups.

Because he loved her.

And you know what?

She loved him too.

Ooo

AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Seriously.


End file.
